Changed Feelings
by smartsnake
Summary: A Draco X Hermione story. Without the pressure of others, your true feelings can be shown. Please R&R for my first story! Nat xx
1. Change in Personality

Hermione looked behind her. She was alone. Dripping from a nearby tap could be heard in the silence that seemed to fill the corridor. She had never really been this alone before, not really. Harry was at quidditch practice and Ron (she guessed) was with his brothers. Or maybe he was with another girl. Hermione ducked her head and sniffed bravely to hold back tears of the thought. She told herself to grow up and think logically. Ron said he had to study. Ha, like she would believe that. Hermione then felt a sudden cold wind blow against her. Without anybody else with her, she felt scared by the slightest noise. After looking both ways she quickly walked in the opposite direction she had came in.

"I can't stand being alone" She whispered to herself.

She didn't know where she was going to go.

"Maybe I could go watch Harry." She thought. But she thought better of it, as sports like quidditch always make her worry about Harry and if he would be alright by the end of the practice. And she did not feel like tracking down Ron at the moment, not after what she thought about him earlier. It was just a thought, but thoughts can be quite powerful, and obviously this one had had quite an effect on Hermione. She then started to run, desperate to find a friend to spend this lunch hour with, instead of just wandering the corridors alone. She ran round a corner at speed and found herself collide with someone and herself thrown back onto the hard concrete. Her head throbbed as she tried to get up.

"You really need to watch where you are going. I mean, why the hell where you running like you were?" A harsh voice said. Hermione sat up and tried to ignore the pain in her head to see who was talking. She looked up and saw Draco looking down at her. Hermione's face went into a slight scowl as she saw him.

"And that look isn't getting you anywhere." He said, with a softer tone to his voice now. Draco held out his hand to Hermione and she let him help her up from the floor. This really surprised her, for why was he bothering with her? After the things he had said about her and all...

"You're staring into space." He said, as a slight smile crept to his face "Did you hit you head or something?" Hermione looked up and shook her head slightly, hiding her face with her hair as she did so. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her? Hermione looked up at him from behind her hair for the first time since she came to Hogwarts. His blonde hair swept across his face and matched his pale skin tone which seemed to glow in the light. She looked into his eyes, which gently glistened an emerald green colour. She quickly looked away as she could feel her cheeks flush red and her lips twitch into a smile.

"You don't speak much, do you, Granger?" Draco said, looking away from her, not caring if he got a response or not.

"Nah" Hermione replied, also looking away a little. She then realised that she must find one of her friends, talk to them a bit, and maybe hang out. She looked at Draco (who was looking back at her already) and ran past him, her hand intentionally clasping his hand as she did so. He looked round, smiled and then they both broke hands and walked away in separate directions.

By

Natassja xx


	2. Love and War

Hermione started to run again so she could find Ron. Hermione had come to the conclusion that the thought she had about Ron was just her being silly and childish. She thought it up because she was lonely. Obviously that was it. The whole Draco situation had really surprised her, but in a good way. She turned a corner and stopped dead. What she saw made her feel like collapsing and crying, but instead she felt herself boil with rage.

"Ron!" She screamed. Ron jumped and turned round, the girl still holding his hand. He brushed her away fiercely, and she scampered away. Hermione bowed her head, and Ron thought that she was crying.

"No, Hermione, you don't understand!" He said patting her shoulder. Quick as lightening, she tightened her fist and punched Ron in the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He said, clutching his cheek where she punched him.

"It's for you being with...with...with her!" Hermione yelled. Ron took a step back in case she was going to take a swing at him again.

"It's not what you think! She's in the year below us, and I was helping her practice for her exam. She's my sister's friend for God's sake!" Ron tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." Hermione said, giving up. She ran back round they way she had came, turning corners, running down corridors and crashing through crowds of people in a frantic attempt to get Ron away, even though she was pretty sure she wasn't following. Hermione finally gave up and sat down on the hard floor and leaned against the wall. She was there a good 10 minutes before someone walked past.

"At least you're not running this time, hey, Granger?" A familiar voice laughed. She smiled and didn't bother looking to see who it was. She knew. "So, what has happened this time? Or are you just trying to get my attention?" Draco sat down beside her, looking curious.

"Even though it's none of your business," Hermione said, turning around to face him "Let's just say Ron was being a...a..."

"A Weasley?" Draco finished, scrunching up his nose. "Maybe I should have asked you to stay with me, instead of wasting my time with that Potter in our first year." Draco took Hermione's hands. "Don't let someone like Ron get you down." He smiled. Hermione had to look away from him. How come he's so different when he's with those friends of his? If only he was like this all of the time. She could feel Draco looking at her, so she tried to flick her hair in front of her eyes, but since Draco was holding her hands she found it virtually impossible. Draco laughed "Here." He said, carefully flicking Hermione's hair so that it flopped over her face. "Even though why you want to hide really baffles me." Draco smiled at tucked her hair behind her ear again. As Hermione looked back at him, she found that his eyes were still sparkling emerald. It was magical. Just then, Ron ran round the corner.

"Hermione..." His voice faded away as he caught sight of her. She looked at him and scowled, the way she once looked at Draco.

"What's that matter, Weasley? Feeling jealous? Maybe you should go trot off back to your pigsty where you belong." Draco smirked. Hermione sighed. She was trapped between both of them. Someone she loved, but was an utter bitch to her, and someone who she now is falling in love with, but can be a right jerk at times. Before she had time to get involved, Ron ran at Draco and sent him flying across the corridor. Draco landed on the concrete flooring and screamed. But, once again, before Hermione could get to him he was on his feet, armed with his wand. Hermione gasped. She never thought that this would come down to something this serious. Draco aimed his wand at Ron.

"Everte Statum!" Draco shouted, which sent Ron flying down the corridor, and like Draco, landed on his back on the floor.

"This really has gone far enough..." Hermione began, but didn't finish because Draco's laughing was provoking Ron.

"Lost your wand, Weasley? Or just too afraid to fight someone who's faster, stronger and generally better looking than you?" Draco shouted to Ron, smirking as he did so. This had done it for Ron. Remembering a powerful attack spell would have taken him too long, so instead he walked over to Draco (who thought Ron was giving up) and stood in front of him, in a way that was meant to be threatening, but Draco was taller than Ron, so it didn't work.

"You think you're so great, Malfoy. You think the whole world revolves around you. But it doesn't. You really need to get a grips with life, you stuck-up idiot." Ron hissed. Draco just laughed, but his laughter soon stopped when Ron swung his arm round and punched him in the face. Malfoy screamed dramatically and collapsed onto the floor. "You need to be taught a lesson, Malfoy." Said Ron, who was now smirking like Draco and had a cruel tone to his voice. Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Malfoy, who was now looking quite scared.

"Ok, Ron. You can stop now, don't hurt him!" Hermione yelled and ran to Ron.

"Everte Statum!" Ron shouted.

"No Ron!" Hermione screamed. Just as Ron had cast the spell, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to stop it from hitting Draco. But Ron turned around too fast and the spell hit Hermione. She got smashed into the brick wall behind her. She collapsed onto the floor and stayed there, motionless, with Ron and Draco frozen with shock.

By

Natassja xx


	3. Final Choice

Hermione sat up. She found that she was in the Hospital wing, lying on a bed. A few first years where hovering over her, like she was some sort of exhibit.

"What...?" Hermione stammered. She was trying to remember why she was here. She looked over at the old clock hanging from the wall. It was 7pm.

"But, it was lunch. Is that clock broken?" Hermione thought out loud. The first years looked at one another and smiled.

"No, that clock is right." Said one of the first years.

"It's enchanted, so it can't ever be the wrong time." Said the other.

"We were sent to look after you. We found you and took you back here. Told a professor fist, of course. You've been asleep ages!" They both gabbled. Hermione was still trying to recall what had happened. Then it suddenly struck her. She remembered hitting the wall, punching Ron and being with Draco. She sunk her head and sighed.

"Bit of nasty business you got yourself into! It's all round the school you know, how those two lads battled it out for you. Both got detentions, even though I saw that ginger around here, so he must have only gotten one." The fist years giggled.

"Those kids really need to keep out of other people's business" Hermione thought. She was shocked that it was all around the school though.

"The people here really can be nosy little shits sometimes." She thought. Just then, she heard a voice outside. She got from her bed and looked outside the curtains surrounding her bed. Standing there was Ron, smiling at her cheekily.

"Only got a single detention, didn't I? Bit O' luck that was!" Ron was laughing and acting as if the whole thing was a joke. He didn't even apologise.

"Well, what about Draco?" Hermione asked Ron. Didn't he only get one detention as well?"

"No way! He got a double. He only has to write lines though. He has, like, an hour left!" Ron was smirking and had an evil look on his face. Hermione hated it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, eh? You said earlier about Draco thinking the whole world revolves around him, well, you think it revolves around you! Please, just get...a...life!" Hermione shoved him away and pulled the curtain back around. She was furious.

"Tiff with your boyfriend?" The first years chorused.

"Go jump off a cliff, jerks!" Hermione screamed, hurling a nearby book at them. They screamed and scampered out of the room. She was so annoyed. She felt herself boil with rage. Not only about Ron, but the fact that Draco got a double detention and Ron only got a single. It was unfair. Hermione suddenly had a thought. She ran to the door of the hospital wing and ran out into the corridors. It was Wednesday, which meant that detentions would be held in the potions room. She ran towards the room and sure enough, Draco was sat at one of the desks. No one else was there, so the teacher had probably gone for a drink. Draco wasn't writing lines, but was swinging back and forth on his chair, legs swung over the desk. Hermione was suspicious of the door, as she was worried it might have been bewitched, so that only teachers would be able to get in and out. She was surprised to find that nothing happened when she walked through to door. Draco swung round on his chair and nearly fell off when he saw Hermione.

"What are you doing here? Hermione, you could get into trouble, you have to go." Draco demanded. Hermione walked over to him.

"See, I don't really care about getting into trouble and stuff. There are more important things." She hid behind her hair once more. Draco laughed.

"Well, it is nice that I have some company, I guess." Draco smiled. Hermione walked over to Draco and sat on a chair next to him.

"I'm a bit confused. I mean, you're in detention, and you're on your own. Why isn't the door bewitched to stop you getting out or something?"

"Well, it's professor Snape who's watching me, and he likes me because I'm good at potions I guess." Draco shrugged. "Anyway, how's your lover? He said he was going to find you before he left." Draco scowled and turned away. Hermione suddenly had an awful feeling rush across her. She turned took Draco's hands and turned him around to face her.

"I think it was unfair. I told him to get lost, basically. Why did he only get a single detention whilst you got a double?"

"Well," Draco began "After those little kids carried you to the hospital, I caught up with Ron. And the teachers sort of caught me mid-punch. And that didn't go down well." Draco sunk his head and swung his legs off of the table. Hermione noticed that he was completely lacking confidence, and he looked quite depressed.

"Draco?" No answer. "Are you alright?"

"No. It's awful. I'm going to get into great trouble with my father. He expects me to be a sort of Slytherin price or something. That's why I'm normally like I am with you. See, he despises muggles, and my 'friends' are mainly there to see that I act proper. But his beliefs about proper and mine are different. He believes that proper is embracing the fact that I'm a pure blood, and staying away from muggles and members of the other houses, especially Gryffindor. But I believe that proper is looking out for people, standing up for other people and not only yourself. Muggles are different, but not completely. They are still people in the end." Draco swung his legs onto his chair and hugged his knees. Hermione put her arm around him.

"Oh, Draco. I never knew." She felt tears pricking in her eyes. Hermione had never been in such a terrible situation, so she couldn't even imagine what he was going through. Especially now. Draco turned around and pulled Hermione towards him. He held her for a few seconds and then hugged her tight, resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione hugged Draco back. Just then, she heard a sigh from behind her. She turned around and saw a rather angry looking Snape standing at the door.

"And I'm guessing that, since you're here, you have also been given a detention, Miss Granger?" He said. His voice was cold and harsh, and he was looking at Hermione like he was going to throw her out of the window.

"Yeah, I did." Hermione answered sharply. Snape didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, I have to sort some business out. Both of you stay here." He walked out of the room, his back very straight but his head hanging low. When he was out of sight, Draco took Hermione's hands and led her to a nearby window.

"What are we doing exactly?" Hermione asked. We hadn't learnt any flying spells at school yet, so we couldn't do that.

"You really thought that I would come to detention unprepared? Anything could happen, that's why I've left my broomstick on the gutter outside. I snuck in early to put it there. A good escape route, don't you think?" Draco grinned at Hermione before unlocking the window and leaning out to get his broomstick. It hovered in mid air, waiting for them to jump. Draco stood on the edge of the window and jumped onto it.

"Come on, Hermione! Jump!" Draco shouted. He was smiling at her, and she felt safe with him. She knew she had to go with him. Hermione got onto the window ledge and jumped. She landed in Draco's arms.

"Hold on." He said. Hermione clung round his waist and they were off, flying up into the sky. The sun was setting over the hills and it felt so amazing being up there. Just her and Draco. The minuets turned to seconds and before she knew it, Draco was telling her the annoying truth.

"We will get caught if we stay up here to long," He said "So let's head back to the ground." Draco steered to broom towards the ground. It was going so fast that Hermione felt herself nearly falling over Draco. She felt herself slowly fall forwards a little. They were going to fall off. Draco, by this point, had realised this. They were still quite high in the sky, so Hermione was terrified.

"Ready?" Draco asked. It sounded more like a demand than a question

"For what?" At that moment, Draco pulled Hermione towards him and kicked the broom away. They were falling at what seemed to be light speed. Hermione was too scared to even scream. They landed with a satisfying thud on the grass. Even though they weren't falling anymore, Hermione found herself still clinging to Draco. She was half crying, half laughing, and Hermione had found that Draco was doing the same.

"Are you alright, Hermione" He said seriously. Hermione looked up and saw that Draco's face was badly cut. Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. Draco, your face..."

"I must have caught it on the walls as I fell. It doesn't matter though." Draco wiped some of the blood from his face. "You shouldn't bother about me." He lifted Hermione's head and kissed her. Hermione was a bit surprised by this, but she wasn't objecting. This was her first kiss. Draco pulled away and held her by her shoulders.

"You mean a lot to me, Hermione. You have done for a while. Stay with me." He whispered. Hermione smiled at Draco and hugged him. This was definitely her way of saying yes. The sun then set and they were left on the cool grass, with the moon behind them and the stars gently twinkling, lighting their future.

By

Natassja xx


End file.
